Jealousy
by Naruhina4eva432
Summary: When Shikamaru gets jealous of Sasuke because Ino likes him, will he be able to tell Ino his feelings for her? shikaXino I just added the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1:Troublesome Woman

Jealousy

Chapter 1: Troublesome Woman

Nara Shikamaru was being his usual, lazy self. Lying on his back on his favorite hill watching the clouds.

'Ah, how I envy the clouds, they're so free.' he thought.

"Shikamaru you butthole!"

'Oh great, just what I need, a troublesome woman.'

This was the voice of none other than Yamanaka Ino.

"Shikamaru, you were supposed to meet me at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and hour ago! But you decide to lay your freaking' lazy butt down on a hill and go to sleep instead!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I wasn't hungry, is that a problem?" he asked sarcastically.

"AHHH!" she yelled. "I'm pulling your lazy butt off this hill!"

Ino pulls him by his legs down the hill and towards the Ichiraku Ramen bar.

"Hey, wait a minute! What're you doing?!" Shikamaru yelled. "NOOOO!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2:Jealous Much?

Chapter 2: Jealous Much?

Nara Shikamaru was sitting next to Ino at the Ichiraku ramen bar with a fat lip. No, Ino didn't punch him, he ran into a pole on the way there.

"OH MY GOSH!! THERE'S SASUKE!!" Ino yelled suddenly.

Shikamaru turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke walking towards the ramen bar. He sits down and orders his food. Ino stares at Sasuke endlessly, practically drooling.

"Uh, Ino, over here. Hello?" says Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah, that's nice Shikamaru." Ino says still staring at Sasuke slurp his ramen.

Shikamaru stares angrily at Sasuke and goes back to eating his ramen. 'why do I feel so...jealous?'

Ino suddlenly hears the stool next to her squeak and turns to look at Shikamaru. She sees him walking away. "Shika, where are you going?" Ino asks.

"None of your beeswax." he says. "Just leave me alone." 'what's going on with me?' he asks himself. 'why am I feeling this way?'

"Shikamaru? Why are you acting like that?" cries Ino.

She pays for their ramen, and walks home...confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry there's no romance yet, but there will be, I promise!!

**Ino: what do ya mean romance? what's going on with shikamaru?**

**Shikamaru: um, nothing ino. (u better not tell her i like her!)**

**Me: Oh don't worry, I will!!**

**Shikamaru: WHAT!!!**

**Ino: HUH???? (so confused)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lame Excuses

Chapter 3: Lame Excuses

At the Yamanaka house...

Ino puts on her shoes and heads out the door. 'I better check on Shikamaru.' she thought.

She headed straight for the only place she'll ever find him...his favorite hill. As she walked up the hill she could see a glimpse of the black-haired boy.

"Hey." she said.

"What're you doin' here. Aren't you gonna go stare at Sasuke all day?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon! You know everyone thinks he's hot! Even Hinata would blush if Sasuke ever even smiled at her. (of course if Naruto wasn't there) And she's not that kind of person!" Ino exclaimed.

Shikamaru sat up quickly. "WELL MAYBE SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT WHEN A CERTAIN SOMEONE PRACTICALLY DROOLS OVER ANOTHER CERTAIN SOMEONE!!!!!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Ok, cut the crap Shika, what's going on here?" Ino said.

"NOTHING'S GOING ON!! WHY WOULD YOU THINK SOMETHING'S GOING ON!!!" he yelled.

Ino gave him the 'you better tell me or I'll kick your butt' look.

"Ok, maybe, I, sorta kinda, maybe, just a little bit, have a, maybe, crush on you." Shikamaru confessed.

"Really? So do I!! I just always thought that you thought I was a troublesome woman. I didn't want you to reject me, so I kinda kept it to myself." she said.

"Well, you definitely don't have to worry about that." he said.

Shikamaru leaned in towards Ino and kisses her lips gently. Once they part, they both have a funny look on their faces.

"Oh, and by the way Shika, sorry I made you run into a pole on the way to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yeah that still hurts!" Shikamaru said rubbing his face.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked the story!!

**INO: Aw!! That was so cute!**

**SHIKAMARU: yeah, whatever.**

**ME: Aw, c'mon shika, now that everyone knows that you're going out, you might as well admit it!**

**SHIKAMARU: Nah, I don't feel like it.**

**ME: you're hopeless. :- )**


End file.
